Checkmate
by ChibiDemonButler
Summary: Sin is a universal concept. It's darkness spreads like the plague, destroying worlds interconnected by a portal to Hell. In this connection lies a mystery that is directly connected to Edward. Will Ed survive until he hears the last call of checkmate?


Hey! I'm ChibiDemonButler! I have been obsessed with Kuroshitsuji for a while now and Fullmetal Alchemist was my obsession before it and still is. So I decided to write a crossover because I thought it would be an interesting story to write out. I hope you all enjoy it and give it a try. And look for 'A Demon's Master' by Edward's Alter Ego, another Fullmetal Alchemist/Kuroshitsuji crossover by a dear friend of mine. I love her like a sister so feel free to go over there as well!

* * *

Checkmate - Chapter One

Darkness has forever been present in the world. It stretches from coast to coast. It sneaks into the cracks and crevices of every culture, every religion. There is not a single place where there is no sin, no greed nor evil. Yes, humans are such sinful creatures, full of darkness and easily swayed into temptation.

There is a saying among the people, whispers of a horrid truth that no mortal wishes to acknowledge. It all began from the moment that Eve took a bit of the forbidden fruit. It all started with a mere human succumbing to the seductive whispers of the serpent that slithered through the trees and longed to defile the very things that God held dear.

And Eve, such a silly foolish girl, let herself be told she was greater then what she was. That sneaky serpent made little Eve believe that no harm would come to her if she disobeyed her creator's warnings. And Adam, he too succumbed and took a bite of the fruit that allowed sin to enter the once pure human heart.

They were tossed out of the Garden of Eden, their purity now gone and replaced with the sins that would be the ruin of many a human. Ah yes, the story of Adam and Eve is well recorded in all religious scripture. There are priests chanting about forgiveness, of purifying one's soul. But can a soul be pure now that the sins of the first humans mark every mortal that is born to a world of suffering?

Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony…Seven sins that ensnare humans. Seven sins that will have you expelled from the holy gates of Heaven, never to glimpse Paradise. Humans…Such silly creatures they are. How amusing they are, trying to be completely pure when they are now only capable of only a semblance of true purity. They go against their very nature in hope of a salvation that they will never reach.

Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything when they are in the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness…No matter the consequences.

It is this vulnerability that the creatures of darkness, creatures born of the sins of humans, take advantage of. They offer to be that thread, to serve the human that calls them and stay by their side until their wish is granted. They haunt the edges of human morality to find those so far gone that the idea of renouncing God is a welcome one. These demons, creatures of seductive beauty and grace, prey upon the weak and the dark. Their powers, born from the fires of Hell itself, are used to fulfill any and all orders that their human "Masters" give them.

A Contract. A sacrifice, a wish, and a seal. These connect a demon to a human. But while the demon will serve, they are not submissive. They forever have their own agenda and orders are frequently twisted for their own enjoyment. They are demons, would you expect any less of them? And once the human's wish is done, it is time for payment…

It is time for the demon to take, to consume, the idiotic human's soul…

And that human will never know light again. They will never see Heaven, they will never see those they loved in life. A soul consumed simply disappears…It no longer exists in the physical plain. That soul merely hangs in endless darkness, assaulted by every dark deed that they have done and have been done to them. And in that pain, they fade away within the demon, satisfying it's dark hunger.

But human, such naïve creatures, continue to call upon the aid of the dark forces. There is no salvation, no happy ending for one such as them. There is no future for one who enlists the help of a demon. They seal their horrible fate when their lips part to renounce the faith. They sell their souls to the devil…

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the devil tonight

Don't you dare look at him in the eye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on, Hold on

Say goodbye,

As we dance with the devil tonight

Don't you dare look at him in the eye

As we dance with the devil tonight

Hold on, Hold on

Goodbye...

Yes humans…Say goodbye to all that you hold dear. Say goodbye to the person you were. Say goodbye to your dreams of a future…For when you dance with the Devil, there is no place to go but Hell…

* * *

And that is it for chapter one! I hope you liked it!


End file.
